Robots are automated or autonomous devices that are able to manipulate objects using a series of links, which in turn are interconnected via articulations or compliant robotic joints. Each joint in a typical robot represents an independent control variable, also referred to as a degree of freedom (DOF). End-effectors are the particular links used for performing a task at hand, e.g., grasping a work tool or other object. Therefore, precise motion control of a robot may be organized by the level of task specification: object level control, i.e., the ability to control the behavior of an object held in a single or cooperative grasp of a robot, end-effector control, and joint level control. Collectively, the various control levels cooperate to achieve the required robotic mobility, dexterity, and work task-related functionality.
Humanoid robots in particular have an approximately human structure or appearance and/or functionality, whether a full body, a torso, and/or one or more appendages, with the required structural complexity of the humanoid robot being largely dependent upon the nature of the work task being performed. The use of humanoid robots may be preferred where direct interaction is required with objects, tools, or systems that are specifically intended for human use. Due to the wide spectrum of potential work tasks that may be expected of a humanoid robot, different control modes may be simultaneously required. For example, precise control must be applied within the different control spaces noted above, as well as over an applied torque, force, or resultant joint motion. Such humanoid robots, as well as other mechanical, electrical, or electro-mechanical systems, typically utilize rotary actuators such as motors, series elastic actuators, or other devices to achieve a desired rotational output within the system. Accurate positional information of such rotary actuators is required to ensure precise control of the actuators and the system components controlled thereby.